The Shepard
by Firestar1161
Summary: Longer poem I wrote. Web is still down for those who want moar Went with M to play it safe.


Stranded, a group of soldiers stands.

Guns held high though spirits hang low.

Fighting for their life, and for the lives of all.

Slowly fighting to a stalemate.

One soldier still holds hope high, with her N7 brands.

She plows through the fight, her allies in tow.

But once then, and now again, she must make a call.

Decisions to make, lives at stake, precisely her definition of hate.

Yet she makes the choice, and a squad splinters off of her own.

Formed of friends, her true family, those for whom she does care.

They charge to a new front, a new fight.

And still, she pushes onward.

Neglecting the ache of the choice and it's tone.

For they all know how the other group wll fare.

Pushing the thought away, she fights with increased might.

But there are seams in her defenses, however absurd.

The fight escalates, they are outnumbered a hundred to one.

And the woman simply smiles.

These odds were certainly unfair.

But not for herself.

She charges forward, with a smile of pure fun.

And the cries of her love to re-treat, away she files.

With a charge some would deem un-holy, the enemy lines begin to tear.

And a cynical thought occured, that this was bad for her health.

She feels bullets tear into her but gives them no attention.

She knows she is injured, but cares not.

She does not stop to reload, instead drawing her sword.

A cold mindset embraced her. These fuckers were going to die.

_No, you're going to die. _A voice in her head seemed to mention.

But she stood strong till all around her no longer fought.

She felt death's warm embrace. A river she could not ford.

The waters rushed over her. She accepted it, and there she would lie.

But then she felt a sharp tug in her mind.

A connection that even death could not sever.

She pulled herself out of the river.

And reluctantly acknowledged the world again.

Foolish, she heard, a damn fool, but the words were kind.

Her lover had come back for her, and that to leave her? Never.

And her love pulled her out of the river, and grasped with all the warmth she could give her.

And reluctantly, she re-joined this world of sin.

A gasping breath escaped her throat.

And for her love, it was a sign.

She would come back.

For they had promised neither would leave.

And as she came back to her surroundings, the woman felt a need to gloat.

She could go through anything, she thought. But she really needed some wine.

And although out of the fray, the others pressed the attack.

And she proceeded to walk away, with a great heave.

Days later and back in the fight.

The woman knew she had to finish this.

They did not start this war.

But she would be the one to finish it.

When she entered the fray, her presence was like a light.

But though she was a hero to others, she really did not give a piss.

Yet she knew the only way to win, and it shook her to her core.

But she would not cower away. She would stand the hit.

She fought long and hard, her love and her friends by her.

But she knew the only way to win, and that she could not hide.

She knew they would not accept, that her thought was impossible.

And with a smile, she still did not give a piss.

Reluctantly she ordered her squad back as she charged, making the gap between them larger .

And though too far away to hear, she imagined her love's chide.

But though she would not break, she struggled against the pull.

But she made it to the station. It was time to end this.

The station opened like a star, and the weapon closed in.

She closed her eyes and remembered the sacrifices that made this happpen.

She prepped the weapon through her screen.

And then she pulled the trigger.

Though the explosion was loud and hot, she knew she had to win.

But she had came prepared for the situation she would be in.

And then she felt the station begin to lean.

And as she jumped out, she knew this would be a possible ending to her.

As she fell she maunuvered to her escape route.

She knew that if she failed, it was over.

But if not she had it made.

She opened the door to the machine with a sincere smile upon her face.

Her love watched in awe as the weapon fired in red clout.

And then her awe turned to horror as she knew what happpened to her.

And through tears streaking her face, she felt the connection between them did not fade.

And she saw the streak of metal, and towards it she began to race.

When the woman had awoke, she had thought she was dead.

For all she could see was white.

She felt alone. She could hear the beeps of machines monitoring this and that.

But then she felt her lover's presence in her mind.

She had fought through hell and back, and had taken a lot of lead.

But something Shepard always had, was the will to fight.

And then at her nearby love she began to bat.

Her love embraced her in her head, digging deep for all the love she could find.

Through the improbable and impossible, Shepard had arose.

And now she could settle down and be done.

She thought of how long she would live, being full of cybernetics and all.

But then she thought more, of those little blue children she promised.


End file.
